Confiance
by nardy
Summary: La confiance peut mener à la soumission... two shot Suite a une discussion sur le genre
1. Confiance

**DISCLAIMER** : Ces pauvres personnages ne sont pas à moi, puisqu'ils sont à Mrs JKR, et que la seule chose qui soit à moi c'est l'histoire sadique que je leur fais vivre.

**Rating RRRRR**

Alors, cette fois un OS, parti de notre petite discussion sur Slash_Boulevard concernant la soumission…

* * *

_**Confiance**_

Au détour d'un couloir les deux silhouettes se heurtèrent, celle appartenant au professeur ne fit que vaciller un instant, par contre l'étudiant se rattrapa de justesse à la robe de son enseignant.

« Potter ! Que faites vous là ? Cinqu….Gronda le professeur de potions en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son élève.

« Je suis désolé professeur. L'interrompit Harry avant que le décompte des points ne s'effectue. Je fais ma ronde.

« Votre ronde ? En quel honneur, Demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine, révélant un insigne de préfet en chef.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a nommé Préfet en chef Monsieur. Vous savez bien…

Un reniflement de dédain s'échappa de l'homme en noir.

« Vraiment ? Quelle idée !

Harry dévisagea son professeur lentement, puis prit la parole doucement.

« Il me fait confiance Monsieur. Suffisamment pour me laisser traîner dans les couloir en pleine nuit.

« Albus fait décidément confiance à n'imp…commença l'ancien Mangemort avant de s'interrompre.

_« Ouais, si je dis n'importe qui : je m'inclus dans le n'importe qui... Stupide..._

« A des gens aussi différents que vous et moi...Dit Harry avec une certaine diplomatie.

« Oui. Disons ça comme ça. Marmonna Sévérus.

La lueur des deux baguettes dérangeait les portraits aux alentours. Sévérus baissa la sienne.

« Dites moi professeur...

Sév leva un sourcil de son inimitable façon.

_« Qu'avait ce satané gamin encore._

« Oui Potter ?? Dit il d'une voix traînante.

« Pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Demanda le jeune homme à mi-voix.

« Pour quoi ??? Que Je ne vv... Bégaya Sév, un peu déstabilisé par la question directe du griffondor.

« Je voudrais savoir, Professeur pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance. Dit Harry un peu pensivement en s'appuyant contre la muraille la plus proche.

Sévérus recula un peu et s'appuya lui aussi contre la muraille opposée, il croisa les mains dans son dos en dégageant légèrement sa robe en arrière.

Un ballet silencieux de regards inquisiteurs dura quelques minutes.

Sévérus en profita pour remarquer que le jeune homme devant lui n'était plus un gosse et de loin s'en fallait. Il avait plus de dix sept ans, une silhouette qui s'était sérieusement étoffée avec le Quidditch, toujours la même tignasse indisciplinée, le même regard vert, enfin débarrassé de ses lunettes enfantines.

Le même visage qui était une copie parfaite de celui de son père, si ce n'était les yeux. Et un air perplexe qui lui donnait un certain charme.

_« Un quoi ???? Mais ça ne va pas Sévérus ! _

De son côté le jeune homme avait fait un examen semblable, il avait découvert que l'homme qu'il redoutait depuis près de sept ans maintenant, dégageait une aura trouble. Un charme étonnant. Pas dans son visage qui n'était pas beau à proprement parler, même assez ingrat en fait, un nez un peu trop long et un peu trop busqué, mais un visage fin et équilibré, deux yeux d'un noir si profond qu'on avait un aperçu de l'âme de leur propriétaire, des sourcils fins et des cils longs et presque féminins. Une peau presque transparente, qui semblait très douce au toucher. Les cheveux noirs qui vu à cette distance ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être gras, par contre très fins.

Quand à la silhouette...Encore plus étonnante. La robe sans manche, tenait à peine sur le bord des épaules, le costume noir soulignait un corps mince.

Le jeune sorcier éleva un peu sa baguette, illuminant le couloir un peu plus.

« Alors ?

« Alors quoi ?

Harry eut une moue amusée,

« Professeur, voyons... Je ne cèderais pas. Vous me connaissez.

Le professeur leva les yeux aux ciel et un micro sourire étira sa bouche.

« Non, je sais que vous êtes têtu. Effectivement.

« Allez vous me répondre ?

« Je ne crois pas. Potter.

« Vous êtes mauvais joueur professeur. Dit Harry en riant.

« Et vous ? Demanda Rogue après quelques secondes.

« Moi quoi professeur ? Interrogea Harry étonné.

« Avez-vous confiance en moi, Potter ? Dit le professeur d'une voix basse.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry observait l'homme adossé au mur. Il lui sembla que la réponse devait être important d'un coup.

« Oui.

« Oui ?

« Oui, professeur, j'ai confiance en vous. Dit Harry lentement.

« Depuis quand exactement ? Dit Rogue en penchant un peu la tête, comme s'il observait un animal étrange.

« Oh...Heu...J'en sais rien... en fait Dit Harry en bégayant un peu.

« Il ne me semble pas que vous me fassiez une confiance aveugle Potter. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, malgré mon obstination à vous sauver, vous et vos amis depuis pas loin de sept ans de tous les coups foireux dans lesquels vous vous fourrez régulièrement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une confiance spontanée de vous envers ma personne.

« Mais euh...

« Beaucoup de heu, mais pas de vrai réponse Potter ? N'est ce pas ? Comme toujours en fait... Dit Sévérus d'une voix lasse. Le professeur de potions baissa le regard. Votre confiance absolue en moi vous a fait perdre votre seule famille Potter. Ne l'oubliez pas.

« Profes...Commença Harry en se redressant.

« Non, Potter. Laissez. Ce n'est pas important. Après tout ce n'était que Black. N'est ce pas ? Et je le détestais. Alors...

Rogue ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de relever la tête et replongea son regard dans le regard vert.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Gronda Harry.

« Pas le droit ? Dit Sév étonné, Pas le droit de quoi Monsieur Potter ? La voix de Sévérus reprenait son ton polaire habituel.

« Pas le droit de dire que par ma faute Sirius est mort ! S'exclama le jeune homme en colère.

« Et de qui est ce la faute Monsieur Potter ? Qui a trouvé indispensable de se rendre au ministère en pensant que_**je**_ ne l'aiderais pas ? Qui ne m'a pas fait _**confiance **_???Grogna Sévérus.

« Je...je...Vous avez raison, professeur, dit Harry en soutenant le regard noir malgré tout.

« Enfin ! Par Merlin, vous le reconnaissez ?! Se moqua Sévérus toujours immobile.

« Je m'excuse professeur. Murmura le jeune homme. Vous avez raison. Je n'avais pas confiance en vous. Je sais que vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais je vous remercie.

« Vous me remerciez ? Demanda Sévérus stupéfait.

« Oui professeur. Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas été très reconnaissant envers vous.

« Reconnaissant ?

_« J'hallucine, Potter en train de s'excuser... A moi... Je vais pouvoir mourir en paix..._

« Et j'ai confiance en vous...Répéta Harry de son ton buté habituel.

« Vous avez confiance en moi...Et comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Demanda Sévérus en bougeant à peine.

« Demandez moi ce que vous voulez professeur. Je vous obéirais...Affirma Harry en se ré adossant à la muraille.

_« Les idées qui me traversent l'esprit à l'instant, ne vous verraient pas obéir mon cher Potter. Je suis positivement indécent dans mes pensées..._

« Je ne pense pas, Dit Sévérus d'une voix un peu rauque, que la confiance que vous pensez avoir envers moi persisterait si je vous donnais les ordres auxquels je pense à cet instant précis. Potter.

La phrase de Rogue était suffisamment claire pour que Harry ne l'interprète pas à contre sens. Il rougit légèrement, mais releva la tête et planta son foutu regard émeraude dans les orbes noirs de Sévérus.

« Dites toujours. Dit il à voix basse.

Le professeur secoua la tête et se redressa, rajustant sa robe autour de lui.

« Laissons cette conversation là Potter. Elle n'est pas appropriée entre nous et dans cet endroit. Dit il d'une voix loin de la voix cassante habituelle.

« Allons chez vous alors... Proposa Harry dans un souffle.

« Définitivement pas appropriée Potter. Insista Sévérus en se détournant du préfet en chef.

« Alors j'attendrais devant votre salle de classe.

_« Il en est foutûment capable...Mais si il pose un pied chez moi, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire._

« Je me vois au regret de décliner votre alléchante proposition Potter. Vous êtes un de mes élèves, ne l'oubliez pas.

« Alléchante ? Répéta Harry incertain.

Sévérus se figea.

_« J'ai pas dit ça ?_

« Ma proposition était alléchante ? Professeur ?

_« Visiblement j'ai dit ça... Je suis stupide...et têtu comme il est, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en dépêtrer. Pas que ça me dérangerais outre mesure en fait. _Sans un mot Sévérus s'éloigna dans le couloir, sa baguette se mit à briller, éclairant le chemin devant lui. Harry lui emboîta le pas. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Le professeur savait que l'étudiant le suivait.

Il stoppa brusquement devant un pan de mur décoré d'un hibiscus brun.

« Guanahani

Une porte apparut, elle pivota devant le maître des potions, ouvrant ses appartements.

Sévérus hésita, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Si vous entrez Potter. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous trouverez ici.

« Je prends le risque Professeur. Je dois vous prouver ma confiance. Dit le jeune homme en se redressant encore. Un peu de rouge monta à ses joues.

« Entrez alors.

Rogue attendit que Harry soit passé avant de refermer la porte d'un mot.

Des chandeliers s'éclairèrent dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce principale. Une sorte de bureau-salon-bibliothèque. Un grand canapé de cuir brun faisait face à la cheminée, un fauteuil de chaque coté entouraient une table basse. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres et un bureau se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce. Quelques tableaux, uniquement des paysages. L'endroit était apaisant et de bon goût.

Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux, emmagasinant les détails, l'endroit était parfaitement assorti à son propriétaire. Rien d'ostentatoire, tout était feutré. Plaisant.

Harry se retourna vers Sévérus qui l'observait.

_« Une chance. Il te reste encore une chance. Dis moi que tu veux partir et il ne se passera rien._

« Toujours décidé Potter ? demanda Sév d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Un coup d'œil sur une porte encore fermée attira l'attention de Harry, il se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée de suivre. Il ouvrit la pièce. La chambre du maître des potions.

Lit à baldaquin, recouvert de tentures bleues sombre. Courtepointe de même couleur. Un immense tapis réchauffait le parquet ciré. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

Il entra, avançant vers le foyer. Il tendit ses paumes au feu qui dansait et attendit.

La porte se referma. Sévérus s'y adossa, contemplant le spectacle inhabituel de quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

« Les tapis persans sont des œuvres d'art, Potter. Dit lentement l'homme sans bouger. Pour les apprécier comme il se doit, il faut les fouler pieds nus et laisser la laine vous réchauffer.

Harry se baissa et défit ses chaussures, il enleva les chaussettes et les roula dans les souliers noirs. Sans se retourner il fit deux pas en arrière et posa ses pieds sur le tapis bleu. Jouant avec les brins de laine, caressant l'étendue sous ses pieds.

« Qu'en pensez vous ?

« C'est très agréable. Murmura le jeune homme.

« Défaites votre robe, Monsieur Potter. Vous allez avoir trop chaud. Dit Sévérus doucement.

Harry défit les boutons de la robe noire et fit glisser celle-ci le long de ses bras. La laissant tomber à terre.

« Re...

Le mouvement de Harry interrompit la demande du professeur. Il vit une silhouette à se damner lui faire face. S'approchant jusqu'au bord du tapis bleu.

« Votre pull.

Le jeune homme enleva son pull, son regard disparaissant une brève seconde quand le vêtement passa par-dessus sa tête.

« Cravate...

Le bruissement du tissu que l'on tire, un éclair rouge et or sur le tapis bleu.

« Chemise...

La voix de Sévérus ne précédait les gestes de Harry que d'une demi seconde. Pas la moindre hésitation chez le jeune homme. La voix de plus en plus basse du maître des potions agissait comme un puissant aphrodisiaque.

La chemise fit une tache claire sur le tapis.

« Vos mains. Caressez vous. Ordonna doucement Sév.

Harry posa ses mains sur son torse, descendant lentement vers son pantalon, mais un regard l'arrêta, il remonta tout aussi lentement, trouvant le bout de ses seins et jouant avec. Ses joues étaient rougies. Tant par la situation que par le désir que ses mains faisaient naître en lui.

Le regard noir de son professeur toujours sur lui le brûlait étrangement. La situation était très érotique et il se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir avant de se ridiculiser devant l'homme en noir.

« Caressez vous. Ordonna Sévérus en se rapprochant enfin.

Cette fois ses mains se posèrent sur son pantalon, descendant jusqu'à la bosse qui le déformait.

« Pantalon.

Harry défit la ceinture et laissa glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes, il s'en dégagea et replongea dans le regard de Sévérus.

« Boxer.

Le dernier rempart à sa nudité glissa le long du corps de Harry. Le laissant exposé au regard appréciateur de son professeur.

« Allez sur le lit. Dit il en lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

Harry recula jusqu'au lit sans briser le contact visuel avec Sévérus, il s'allongea au milieu du lit, s'appropriant l'espace.

« Caressez vous. Exigea Rogue de nouveau.

Harry cette fois prit son sexe en main et commença à se caresser lentement. Faisant aller et venir la peau sur la tige blanche.

« Partout.

Une main remonta sur les seins et les fit s'ériger, de l'autre il continuait sa masturbation sous le regard brûlant de Sévérus. De petits soupirs de plaisir montaient de plus en plus souvent à ses lèvres.

« Doucement. Calmez vous. Pas encore...Dit le professeur en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il prit la main de Harry qui était sur son torse et la guida jusqu'à la bouche rouge de l'étudiant. Glissant deux de ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Harry rougit encore mais suça ses doigts avec application, les enduisant abondement de salive.

« Ecartez les jambes.

Sévérus conduisit la main de Harry jusqu'à son intimité et le fit se pénétrer lentement. Un doigt, puis lorsque la grimace eut disparue, le deuxième. Il le fit reprendre sa masturbation tout en le faisant aller et venir en lui. Créant une excitation plus qu'intense chez le jeune homme. Le regard vers cessa de focaliser un moment, noyé dans des sensations bien trop jouissives. Mais Sévérus, arrêta le mouvement et dégagea la main de Harry. Provoquant la réouverture des yeux verts.

Il se leva, enleva la robe noire et attira Harry à lui. Le mettant à genoux face à lui.

« Déshabillez moi Potter. Dit il d'une voix chargée de désir.

Le jeune homme déboutonna la veste noire et la fit glisser par terre, puis il s'attaqua à la chemise de soie, ne défaisant que les deux boutons du haut et l'enlevant par-dessus la tête de l'homme. Ses mains tremblèrent un bref instant en se posant sur la ceinture de cuir, mais il parvint à la déboucler et dégrafa le pantalon, Sévérus se chargea de se débarrasser du vêtement, envoyant valser ses chaussures dans le même temps ainsi que ses chaussettes. Il rallongea le jeune homme sur le lit et se positionna entre ses jambes. Lui écartant les cuisses au maximum, il enduisit de salive l'entrée intime et commença à entrer en lui doucement. Provoquant un arrêt aussi soudain qu'indéniable dans la respiration du jeune homme. Qui revint lentement à la normale. Qui dépassa la normale quand il heurta la prostate, arrachant un cri de jouissance. Il allait et venait lentement. Trop lentement au goût de l'étudiant. Mais il avait envie de savourer ce plaisir aussi rare qu'inattendu d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit et un quelqu'un aussi bien foutu et aussi agréable que ce foutu sale gosse de Potter. Il noua les jambes de Harry autours de sa taille et le fit basculer lentement, le faisant s'asseoir sur lui, le laissant se donner le plaisir qu'il voulait à son propre rythme. Laissant ses mains se repaître enfin de ce corps parfait. Il referma sa main sur le sexe encore tendu de Harry et lui arracha un soupir de contentement. Il continua la masturbation, pendant que le jeune homme montait et descendait sur lui. Le menant à l'orgasme en quelques minutes. Rejoint par Sévérus qui se déversa en lui.

« Ha...rry.. Murmura le maître des potions en serrant le corps de son amant contre lui.

Le jeune homme se dégagea et s'allongea contre lui. Puis se soulevant sur un coude, il s'avança vers la bouche de Sévérus et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son regard plongeant dans le sien.

La langue soyeuse chercha sa sœur dans la bouche de l'homme, la trouvant et s'en jouant. Puis il se recula et posa sa main sur la poitrine du professeur.

« Je vous ai prouvé ma confiance. Maintenant, Sévérus, est ce que vous avez confiance en moi ?

« D'accord Harry. J'ai confiance.

Fin....

* * *

Aussi sadik que d'hab mes fins...

Je vous aime toutes et tous

Bizoumouchous


	2. Confiance bis

**DISCLAIMER** : Ma chère Mrs JKR, merci de les avoir inventés afin que nous puissions en abuser.

**Rating R**

**Le sel de ma vie** : Mais merci de tout cœur d'être venus et d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage.

OK, j'ai fait une petite, toute petite suite à cet Os qui en devient un TS …. (Two Shot)

* * *

_** Confiance Bis**_

Une bonne semaine plus tard que cette soirée mémorable aux yeux de Rogue, il reçut une lettre au courrier du matin. Il vit que c'était une chouette de l'école qui apportait le pli et en déduisit que Potter n'était finalement pas stupide au point de lui envoyer sa chouette blanche.

Un bref regard vers la table des préfets et un éclair émeraude dans sa direction le confirma dans ses déductions. Il hésita cependant à ouvrir la lettre, rien que le fait de tenir entre ses mains une lettre de Potter lui remémorait une soirée assez torride avec ce même Potter, et il remercia mentalement encore une fois la mode sorcière, du fait qu'il portait une redingote longue et une robe par dessus, ce qui lui permettait quelques écarts de moralité au petit déjeuné.

Enfin, si on parlait du fait que bander en pleine grande salle devant plus de cinq cents personnes soit un écart de moralité…et en plus à cause d'un de ses étudiants.

Le sourire sarcastique de ce même étudiant le fit légèrement sursauter et il ouvrit la lettre.

_« Sévérus,_

_Je me permets de vous appeler Sévérus car après que je vous ai prouvé ma confiance en vous, de la façon dont j'espère, vous vous souvenez, il me semble m'être rapproché de vous. _

_Cependant la confiance est une chose qui se pratique elle aussi à deux…_

_Et je me suis demandé toute cette semaine si les quelques mots dont vous m'avez fait part, après…Nos ébats…avaient étés sincères, où si ils n'avaient étés que dits dans un état de bien être post coïtal tout simplement_

_Et donc je souhaite vous revoir afin que vous m'ôtiez ce doute…_

_Je vous regarde lire cette lettre et je vous imagine excité par mes mots et mon air innocent (enfin aux yeux de mes camarades et des autres professeurs (Pour Albus, je ne saurais me prononcer, il est surprenant qu'il sache quasiment toujours tout…)) _

_Et de vous imaginer dans l'état où je vous imagine, devinez dans quel état je me trouve moi aussi. _

_Je repense au goût de votre bouche et je vous donne mes lèvres en pensée. Envoyez moi votre réponse et le lieu de notre rendez vous. _

_Votre très dévoué et obéissant Harry._

Pour une des très rares fois de sa vie, Sévérus eut du mal à rester impassible, il ne rougit pas, encore que rougir eut été moins perturbant que de réaliser qu'Harry était en train de le regarder et de s'exciter en le regardant. Il replia la lettre lentement et la posa sur la table, son regard chercha celui du griffondor et une fois qu'il l'eut accroché, il prit sa tasse thé et commença à boire le breuvage, la main posée sur la lettre, la caressant lentement. Il vit Harry sourire et rougir légèrement quand il vit le mouvement de sa main. La scène de séduction si invisible au milieu de la multitude ambiante était dangereusement érotique pour Harry et il dût se lever et partir de la salle un peu trop rapidement.

_« Gagné._

Le petit sourire du maître des potions passa inaperçu et il songea lui aussi qu'il ferait mieux de partir afin soit de prendre une douche avant le prochain cours, soit de se soulager comme il le faisait depuis une semaine pile.

Plusieurs fois par jour.

A chaque fois que les détails de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire, plus exactement.

Et à chaque fois qu'il croisait Potter dans les couloirs.

A plus forte raison quand il l'avait eut en cours deux fois durant cette fameuse semaine, mais pendant les cours, il s'était contenté de baver doucement dans sa tête sans oser trop regarder le griffondor et avait commencé à ce moment là, à vénérer les robes de sorciers.

Qui avaient l'avantage de cacher ce qu'il ne pouvait réprimer : à savoir un sexe en érection instantanée devant le Potter de base. Et dans le même temps à les détester, ces fameuses robes, car elles cachaient aussi le corps sublime de son étudiant.

Pendant le cours il avait eu recours à des images mentales violentes pour résister à l'envie de s'éclipser pour prendre soin de lui même : Ombrage avec Rusard, dans des positions …heu.

Enfin, ça avait à peu près marché, tant qu'il ne matait pas Potter.

Quant à ses soirées…

C'était une torture, enfin, douce torture puisqu'il lançait chaque soir un sort _holotempus_ qui lui remontrait la scène en trois dimensions, et il se revoyait faire l'amour à Harry tout en prenant son plaisir de nouveau.

La lettre d'Harry le fit donc réfléchir au fait que son étudiant avait l'air d'avoir envie de le revoir. Pour une discussion qui n'avait la confiance que comme prétexte. Et que finalement il ne serait pas hostile à l'idée d'entretenir une relation plus ou moins suivie avec ledit étudiant en question.

La fin du petit déjeuné le surprit en pleine réflexion, mais l'avantage de celle ci, c'est que l'état embarrassant dans lequel il se trouvait avait disparu. Coup de chance, car son cours était imminent.

Il profita donc d'une interrogation surprise dont il gratifia ses deuxièmes années, pour rédiger sa réponse à Harry.

N'étant pas un serpentard pour rien il rendit à Potter la monnaie de sa pièce et lui envoya sa réponse par hibou en plein repas de midi. La distribution du courrier étant passée, celui ci se fit bien évidemment remarquer lorsqu'une lettre lui fut délivrée.

_« Harry, _

_Je suis d'accord avec vous et l'emploi de nos prénoms me parait être une conséquence logique à la confiance qui nous lie. _

_Je comprends que vous ne soyez qu'en partie convaincu par mes paroles et je suis d'accord pour que nous reprenions notre conversation là où nous l'avons arrêtée la dernière fois._

_Je vous donne rendez vous à la salle sur demande, ce soir vers dix heures. Je vous laisse le soin d'y arriver avant et de choisir le décor qui vous semblera convenir à cette discussion. _

_Je vous regarde moi aussi lire cette lettre et je vous laisse imaginer ce que je ressens à cet instant. Ne rougissez pas et ne me regardez pas, sinon vos amis vont finir par se douter de quelque chose._

_Je me souviens parfaitement du goût de votre bouche et je la déguste en pensée._

_A ce soir._

_Votre Sévérus._

L'ordre de ne pas rougir avait été vain et Sévérus se permit un sourire en penchant la tête vers son assiette.

_« C'est mignon un Potter rougissant, ça donne envie de consommer de suite, par Morgane, la journée va être longue._

Harry fut bombardé de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes par ses amis, mais malgré son rougissement intempestif, il resta stoïque et ne tourna pas le regard vers le maître des potions qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

La journée s'étira en longueur, vers neuf heures, Harry commença à essayer d'imaginer quel décor il pourrait donner à la salle sur demande, il savait bien qu'une pensée suffisait pour que celle ci exhausse le vœu exprimé, mais il ne savait pas où et comment il serait le plus à l'aise pour être avec son amant.

La chambre de Sévérus lui avait bien plu, mais c'était un peu idiot de mobiliser la pièce sur demande pour recréer la chambre bleue. De plus, si il ne l'avait pas invité à le rejoindre chez lui, c'est qu'il n'avait peut être pas envie de le revoir dans ce lieu.

Harry repensa à tous les endroits qu'il connaissait, aucun ne faisait l'affaire.

Ni sa chambre chez les Dursley, ni celle chez les Weasley, encore moins le dortoir des griffondors. Restait l'imagination. Comment imaginer l'endroit dans lequel vous allez prendre du plaisir ? La pensée le fit rougir. Il ne savait pas, et Sévérus comptait sur lui pour créer un lieu unique et qui leur convienne à tous les deux.

En désespoir de cause Harry se rendit dans le couloir de la salle sur demande et fit les trois aller et retours requis pour déclencher l'ouverture de la salle en pensant uniquement qu'il voulait un endroit où Sévérus et lui pourraient être bien et se détendre. Quand la porte apparut sur la muraille, le jeune homme hésita un instant à la pousser, mais il prit une inspiration et suivit son côté Griffondor et entra dans la salle.

Qui était devenue une salle de repos bien particulière, une piscine en occupait le centre, une cabine de bois blond qui était sans nul doute un sauna, vers le côté droit. Une sorte de table de massage près d'un minuscule vestiaire, des piles de serviettes rouges et vertes posées sur les bancs de bois, des peignoirs suspendus aux patères.

Et sur la gauche de la piscine, un peu en retrait, un foisonnement de coussins à même le sol, qui débordaient sur un grand matelas couvert d'étoffes soyeuses.

La perfection.

Harry se dirigea vers le bassin qui s'illumina à son approche, il se mit à genoux et plongea sa main dans l'eau, elle était presque chaude, la température idéale pour se baigner.

Il vérifiât le vestiaire, il y avait quelques shorts de bain et dans un coin une douche, dans laquelle se trouvait une multitude de flacons, tous plus odorants les uns que les autres.

Le côté détente et plaisir à venir était bien présent, par contre le côté sérieux pour une discussion sur la confiance manquait cruellement.

« De toutes façons, il se doute bien que tu ne l'as pas allumé comme tu l'as fait ce matin, pour venir parler…

Pensa Harry à voix haute.

« C'est exact. Répondit une voix grave dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement et fit face à son professeur qui était entré dans la salle et en faisait le tour du regard.

« Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Harry timidement.

« Attirant je dois dire. Répondit Sév en se dirigeant vers la piscine.

Le jeune homme fut content que son maître apprécie l'endroit et il le regarda prendre possession des lieux. Sévérus fit le tour du bassin, passa le long des coussins et leur jeta un long regard, il rejoignit enfin le sauna et arriva près du vestiaire où se trouvait toujours Harry. La robe longue du professeur balayait le sol derrière lui, il avait ses mains dans son dos, dans une position qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, il se planta devant Harry et attendit.

« Cette discussion si importante à vos yeux, dit Sév lentement, nous la commençons avant ou après la piscine ?

« Comme vous voulez.

« Peu importe n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'objet de notre rendez vous ?

« Finalement, je ne pense pas. Confirma Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Dans ce cas. Venez m'embrasser. Ordonna Sévérus.

Le jeune homme approcha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur, les yeux verts se plongeant dans les yeux noirs. Baiser timide, presque innocent, lèvres contre lèvres. Sévérus soupira doucement, la semaine avait été très longue finalement et se retrouver là avec Harry tenait du rêve.

« J'ai dit embrassez moi. Répéta Sévérus à mi voix.

Harry prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, laissant sa langue quémander l'autorisation d'entrer. Les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent donnèrent l'autorisation et le jeune homme approfondit son baiser, dévorant la bouche qui se donnait.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le baiser, haletant d'envie. Il se contenta de fixer Sév dans les yeux et attendit le reste des ordres.

« Déshabillez-moi. Dit le maître des potions en fermant les yeux.

Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer, il leva une main un peu tremblante vers la robe noire et la fit glisser le long des bras de l'homme devant lui, il la posa sur un banc, puis s'attaqua aux boutons de la redingote.

Vingt deux boutons.

Il les compta en les défaisant, de la même façon il la déposa sur le banc derrière lui, puis régla son sort à la chemise de soie, lui faisant prendre le même chemin que le reste des vêtements.

Sévérus rouvrit les yeux et prit sa main dans la sienne, la posant sur son torse, se caressant de la paume ouverte d'Harry. Qui échappa un soupir de contentement, caresser la peau pâle lui avait manqué, cette douceur d'une soie des plus précieuses. Quelques cicatrices soulignaient le buste et en contrait l'apparente fragilité. Sévérus fit descendre la main le long de son ventre et l'arrêta au ras de son pantalon, un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et Harry le prit en plein cœur, le charme qui se dégageait de l'homme devenait carrément indécent et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le pousser sur les coussins et lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait si bien fait lors de leur dernière entrevue…

« Je vous fais confiance sur beaucoup de plans Harry, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Et ma confiance va bien au delà d'un sauvetage de notre monde. Dit Sévérus d'une voix basse et sensuelle. Je me donne à vous, si vous le voulez.

« Merci. Murmura Harry en l'embrassant doucement. Que dois-je faire ?

« Je suis à vos ordres, faites moi faire ce dont vous avez envie.

« Alors, déshabillez-moi. Demanda Harry en retenant son souffle.

Sans répondre, Sévérus leva ses mains et les posa sur les épaules du jeune homme et le débarrassa de sa robe, le pull et la chemise suivirent en quelques secondes. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, encore vêtus de leurs pantalons. La tension devenait trop érotique et Sévérus rompit son engagement, il recula de quelques pas et tourna le dos à Harry.

« Je crois que cette piscine est bien trop tentante pour que nous n'en fassions pas bon usage. Je vous propose une petite pause, dans notre…discussion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

« Je suis désespérément contre. Dit Harry à mi voix. Mais je veux bien vous faire plaisir. Il y a des maillots de bain dans le vestiaire. Allez-vous changer le premier si vous voulez.

Sévérus se tourna vers lui, mais il avait une lueur dans le regard qui n'augurait rien de bon, il se rapprocha de Harry, l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras, ainsi enlacés, ils firent les quelques pas qui les menèrent vers le bord de la piscine, puis Sév l'entraîna dans l'eau. Ils disparurent sous l'eau et remontèrent en soufflant et en riant. Le bassin n'était pas profond, l'eau leur arrivait à peine aux épaules. Mais le jeune homme avait été surpris par le geste et se raccrocha aux bras de son professeur. A vrai dire il n'était que moyennement à l'aise dans l'eau, les Dursley n'ayant jamais estimé nécessaire de lui faire prendre des cours de natation. Par contre, ainsi dans les bras de Sév, il était en confiance totale, il entoura la taille de l'homme de ses jambes et agrippa son cou.

« Embrassez-moi. Maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

Sévérus se rendit à sa demande, il embrassa le nez de Harry, sa bouche descendit le long des joues, suivant la ligne de la mâchoire, avant de se nicher dans le cou, suçant et léchant la peau tendre.

Les gémissements du jeune homme lui firent très plaisir. Il eut un peu pitié et remonta doucement, posant enfin ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort. Sa bouche avait décidément un goût extraordinaire. Un arrière goût de vanille. Excellent. Le genre de goût qu'une semaine de manque rendait inoubliable. Il sentait le corps de son jeune amant réagir contre le sien, il posa les mains sur ses fesses, le caressant doucement à travers le pantalon de laine. Avec un grondement il empoigna le griffondor et le hissa sur la margelle de la piscine, se plaçant entre ses jambes quand même.

« Finissez de me déshabiller demanda Harry dans un souffle.

Sévérus exécuta l'ordre lentement, défaisant le pantalon mouillé, le faisant descendre le long des jambes ainsi que le boxer. Il ôta les chaussures aussi et les laissa couler au fond de la piscine. Le reste des vêtements flottait entre deux eaux. Le regard de Sév se posa sur une érection qui était presque à la portée de sa bouche et avec un sourire sardonique il posa ses lèvres dessus, faisant s'écrouler le Potter sur le dos.

« Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm

« Dois-je arrêter Harry ? Demanda Sév en abandonnant le sexe tendu.

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Continuez. Haleta le jeune homme brun.

Sévérus s'acquitta de sa tâche avec délectation, suçant le membre dur avec application, il releva les jambes d'Harry et le fit s'ouvrir encore un peu plus, donnant accès à ses fesses. Il le caressa avec ferveur, sans pour autant le pénétrer, il avait envie de l'attiser, mais sans rien donner. Après tout c'était lui qui se donnait ce soir. Il savait que son étudiant avait envie de le prendre et de penser à ça lui arracha un frisson.

Harry se redressa et posa la main sur sa tête, lui faisant arrêter ses mouvements. Il le fit se dégager.

« Vous avez froid ? Dit il doucement, venez.

Sév se hissa sur le bord de la piscine, il dégoulinait allègrement et sa peau se hérissa. Harry prit deux peignoirs et en enfila un, tendant le second à son professeur.

« Déshabillez vous et mettez ça, je ne veux pas vous rendre malade.

« Merci, Monsieur Potter de penser à ma santé.

« Je n'y songe que parce que je détesterais être obligé de me passer de votre compagnie parce que vous êtes enrhumé...

Sévérus leva un sourcil, content.

_« Harry avait envie de poursuivre lui aussi leurs...relations... Chouette !_

Il se déshabilla sous le regard amusé de son élève et enfila le peignoir.

Harry se rapprocha et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Venez. Dit il en l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche.

Il l'entraîna vers les coussins et leur matelas. Ils hésitèrent un bref instant, avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, avec une ferveur toute émue. Harry glissa ses mains sous l'encombrant vêtement dont était revêtu son professeur, ses mains caressèrent la peau si pâle, réussissant à arracher quelques soupirs de contentement à son compagnon.

Ils se laissèrent glisser à terre et Sévérus sans rompre leur baiser, parvint à débarrasser Harry de son peignoir, et ses mains se délectèrent de sa peau douce. L'home était allongé et le jeune homme le chevauchait, assis sur le haut de ses cuisses. Leurs sexes se touchants, et le contact leur arrachait des frissons de plaisir.

« Sévérus, vous voulez bien ? Demanda Harry en continuant à le caresser, le signe de tête et la lueur d'impatience qu'il vit dans le regard noir, le firent agir.

Il se positionna entre les jambes de son professeur et posa sa main sur sa fesse, descendant lentement vers le sillon humide, ses doigts taquinèrent l'entrée intime, avant de forcer lentement le passage. Arrachant un soupir un peu plus fort à l'homme étendu qui ferma les yeux en laissa son corps apprécier le bien être qui venait. Harry, encouragé, fit quelques allers et retour, habituant l'homme à l'intrusion. Le bassin montait à la rencontre de ses doigts, et soudain il vit Sévérus haleter, ses joues rougirent un peu. Il avait touché le point sensible, et prit plaisir à torturer un peu son professeur ainsi. Il retira sa main et positionna son sexe à l'entrée, puis il poussa lentement, investissant la place. Arrachant des râles de plaisir à son strict professeur. Le heurt contre la prostate, arracha un cri un peu plus violent et Sévérus ouvrit les yeux, se noyant dans le regard émeraude posé sur lui.

Le jeune homme, se baissa sur le corps de son amant et commença à le couvrir de baisers tout en allant et venant en lui, suçant le bout de ses seins, agaçant la peau douce. Il posa la main de Sév sur son propre sexe et le laissa se donner du plaisir, buvant la scène des yeux. Par Merlin, il était abominablement excitant comme ça, offert et investi, en train de se caresser, le regard vague et les joues rosées. La tension menait Harry au bord de l'orgasme, mais il attendait que Sév termine le premier. Ce qui ne tarda pas, et le spasme déclencha sa jouissance à son tour.

Pas de mots, pas de nom, cette fois, mais des gémissements inarticulés et un abandon intense. Harry s'écroula dans les bras de Sévérus qui le couvrit de baiser en reprenant son souffle. Un mot et un geste effacèrent les traces de leurs jouissances. Et Harry se nicha au creux du corps de son professeur.

Le silence était d'une qualité particulière.

Intense et parfait lui aussi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes murmurèrent ensemble la même phrase, celle qui donnait sa confiance à l'autre depuis l'aube des temps :

« Je t'aime...

* * *

Et fin...

Cette fois ci, c'est certain.

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

Bisousmouchous


End file.
